Modèle:Autotranslate/doc
}, etc. For example for template with 9 unnamed parameters you would use the snipped shown above. |1d-td = |1type = |1def = |1stat =optional |2 = base |2d = name of the template, where it is being added, usually can use base= . |2d-td = |2type = string |2def = |2stat = required |name = Autotranslate |desc = This template is used as a part of the larger mechanism to show a template content in the user's interface language. See for help on the whole process. It applies only to subset of templates that use unnamed parameters ("1", "2", etc.). In most cases to use this template, you can use the following code snippet: }|2= }|3= }|4= }|5= }|6= }|7= }|8= }|9= }|base= }} |namespace = template |usergroup = |placement = top |usage-notes = |type = |example = |example-value = |i18n-method = - |i18n-desc = |i18n-mediawiki-msg = |i18n-subpage = |seealso = * for template i18n mechanism for templates that use un-named parameters * for all-translations-on-one-page template i18n mechanism template |setscats = Category:Autotranslated templates |print = one |shorthand = |relieson = module:fallback and module:fallbacklist |mustbesubst = }} How to convert a template Before you apply this template, first you have to prepare the template. Pick a template —See for example Template:Cc-by-1.0 before changes. First you have to pick a template to autotranslate. In this documentation, we will name our "selected template" as: Template:Template name *See Commons:Template i18n for a list of templates needing translation or translated. Create a layout template —See for example Template:Apache/layout. You must create a layout template, named Template:Template name/layout, to contain the layout of all language versions of the template. The easiest way to do this is to copy a layout template of a similar template. This template should not add any categories when transcluded. Convert existing language versions —See for example Template:Apache/en. All versions must be subpages of Template:Template name, and his name must use the appropriate prefix, as used on Wikipedia when adding a new language –ISO 639 language code–. For example, Spanish subpage must be named Template:Template name/es Usually the English language link to the main template –Template:Template name–. That is incorrect, point it to the Template:Template name/en subpage. Each language version of the template should be checked and converted to use the layout template –Template:Template name/layout–. Start with the English language version and compare it to the current template. Note that everything that is not supposed to be included together with the template, like or , must be inside a tag. Here is the syntax you must use for Template:Template name/. Create a documentation page —See for example Template:Apache/doc. Create a documentation page at Template:Template name/doc. This documentation page should include some code for creating language versions of the template. has a |il8n=autotranslate option which provides a standard explanation of how to localise an autotranslated template. Convert the main template —See for example Template:Apache. The last step is to enable the template. Be sure to check everything before you enable the template. You can cause a really big mess! To enable the template, put this code in the template –Template:Template name–. }|2= }|3= }|base=template name}} Category:Internationalization templates * Category:Lua-based templates